


Лот не смог покинуть город

by Nelson, wtf_beats_2015



Series: Мертвые писатели [5]
Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"И встал Авраам рано утром, и посмотрел к Содому и Гоморре и на все пространство окрестности, и увидел: вот, дым поднимается с земли, как дым из печи".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лот не смог покинуть город

_И пролил Господь на Содом и Гоморру дождем серу и огонь от Господа с неба,_  
_и ниспроверг города сии, и всю окрестность сию, и всех жителей городов сих, и произрастания земли._  
_Жена же Лотова оглянулась позади его, и стала соляным столпом._  
Бытие. Глава 19.

Красный.

Липкая кровь, окрашивает в красный волосы Джоан, мои колени, покрывает мои руки словно лаковыми красными перчатками. Кровь затапливает нас, красные люди обступают нас со всех сторон, крича грубыми голосами. Почему кровь не заливает их глотки?

Кровь из тела Джоан собирается тонкими ручейками вокруг ее тела и течет к горизонту полноводной красной рекой. Небо над нами красное, облака набирают красные прожилки, а затем проливаются кровяным дождем. Красные люди пляшут под ним, празднуя свою победу.

Черный.

Черная выжженная земля до самого горизонта. Поля покрытые копотью. Гарь. Столб смоляного дыма поднимается из города, откуда мы бежали. Я должен отнести тело Джоан туда, пусть погребальным костром ее станут стены, которые она так и не смогла покинуть. Красные люди пляшут под своим кровяным дождем и не заметят пропажи виновников торжества.

Я верил, что мы сможем уйти, оставив позади проклятый город. Я был тверд в своем желании покончить с прошлой жизнью, выйти из замкнутого круга, в котором вращался всю жизнь.

Перестать быть гомосексуалистом. Не ходить в бары, не думать о мужчинах, не хотеть мужчин.

Бросить наркотики, серьезно, бросить. Тут нужна лишь сила воли. Перестать пить. Уехать на Север, потому что Север взращивает волю, а Юг только потакает низменным желаниям. Забрать с собой Джоан. Заставить ее перестать принимать бензедрин.

Мы говорили об этом. Мы обсуждали это несколько месяцев. Потом Джоан принимала очередной пузырек бензедрина, а я снимал очередного молодого мексиканца. Я спал с мужчинами, а она напивалась и обвиняла меня в изменах. Хотя я никогда ничего ей не обещал, я любил ее в мистическом смысле. Я любил ее как божество, стремился к ней как к божеству. Я никогда не изменял ей, потому что нельзя изменить тому, что выше тебя. Черная похоть в моей душе перемешивалась с чистой любовью к ней, и я становился серым. Никем. Она же продолжала оставаться божеством. Мы тогда были в разных мирах, я где-то в преисподней, где-то, где красная лава омывает базальт, где гарь вместо воздуха, где умирают от передозировки джанки, дети продают свое тело за горсть песо. Джоан где-то там, где ходят в белом, где выращивают кукурузу, где бегают дети, где нет черной гари. Я любил ее за то что, она давала мне передышку.

Бензедрин превращал ее в чудовище, всклоченные волосы, искаженные черты лица, трясущиеся руки, голод, который заставлял ее есть все без разбора.

Я решил спасти ее. Мне пришлось пожертвовать тем, к чему я привык и чем наслаждался, но я был готов. Это был исход, бегство из горящего города, я был Лотом, уводившим жену свою в Сигор.

Но она не смогла уйти.

Она смеялась надо мной, чувствуя свою власть, дразнила меня. Поставив стакан на голову, она танцевала под деревом с лошадиной дозой наркотика в крови. "Поиграем в Вильгельма Телля!" - кричала она. Красные люди вокруг тоже смеялись, подначивали меня. И я понял, она не уйдет. Она оглянулась, и чернота поглотила ее.

Я стрелял отвернувшись, потому что хотел, чтобы Господь решил ее судьбу.

Белый.

Белое солнце ослепляет меня, жар горящих стен обжигает меня. Я несу тело Джоан в огонь. Я сам зайду с ней в горящий город, в костер, в котором я сам буду гореть всю жизнь. Ворота перед нами открыты, но как только мы заходим, полоса белого пламени перекрывает обратный путь. Я несу тело Джоан по ступеням, белые стены все еще нетронуты копотью, хотя город пылает, я слышу, как рушатся крыши, и как кричат гибнущие в огне. Я несу Джоан на самый верх, туда где белое пламя не будет закрывать мне черные поля и красную кровь. Этот Содом будет гореть вечно.

Лот не смог покинуть город.


End file.
